Haunted by a Vampire Prince
by brambleshadow2
Summary: Aimi is a special. This means she know the secret. There are vampires. Her best friend is one. She has No lover. Until Zakuruishi arrives. The vampire prince who haunts her dreams. The son of Yuuki and Kaname. A pure blood.


~Aimi~  
He's always next to me. When I sleep, eat. Everywhere I go. I can't get rid of him. Even now as I tell you my story...He is there. I don't know if he's bad, or good. The feeling of being watched is scaring me. I have no privacy. Please comfort me. Tell me you feel it too! I need your help. Please. Save me from this monster.  
My name is Aimi. I have no friends, no family. My life is a blur and i believe everything is just a dream. Don't tell me I am wrong. It has to be... It has to be a dream because My Life Is A Nightmare. It all started when I watched my family die. They all left in a rush. Dropping dead like flies. No blood, No pain. Nothing. But they always died in winter. The first day of snow would come and a day later I would be attending a funeral.  
This happened until eventually the mourning was too painful. All the kids had died but me. I was blamed told I had cursed our family name.  
I don't care anymore... That's the past this is now. I have no fears. I am not weak, but i am not strong. Only my loved ones have seen me cry. Only my loved ones have seen me truly smile. Only my loved one could bring me to laugh. Only my loved ones could get me upset. But all of my loved ones are dead.

~Zakuruishi Arrives~  
"Students, We have a new student in class today, His name is Zakuruishi."

"Ahhhh! How beautiful! Like the Garnet" Great another fan club forming...There's even one for me... Ha.

"Please just call me Zak-chan" He smiled.  
His eyes suddenly flashed over towards me. They were a brown red, the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen. Although I was even known throughout the school for my eyes.

His hair was red too. But not dyed. But not brown red. Its was too gorgeous to speak of.

"Zak why don't you just take a seat by Aimi... Since you're a Special too."  
I tilted my head in curiosity.

How is he a special? He'd have to have the top grades, the most credits, and the most volunteer work. He couldn't possibly have the exact same amount as me in Everyyyyyything?! Unless...

He started towards me. Why am i so anxious? He's merely a guy... Who matched me in everything?

He looked at me again. His eye looked dull as if i was the least interesting thing in the world.

For a second I was disappointed. But a second is a second. It doesn't take me very long to realize that thats what I have always wanted. To be invisible. To everyone. Including that boy that made my heart beat too fast.

But of course, it was only for a second.

~Yume Arrives~  
Zakuruishi had the eyes of a god... No I cant...I cant fall in love... I cant be friends... He would die of my curse. And that's even if he wants to be friends. Why am I even thinking this?! I know what you're thinking....Ha, he would die pft. Over-dramatic? No. My whole family died and it was my fault. It had to be I was the only one left-

"ZAKURUISHI-SEMPAI!!!! Don't sit next to that horrid girl! Come sit next to me! You know the PRESIDENT of YOUR fan-club!!!! That girl is a waste of time! SHE even killed her whole family. They all just died after she was born! You should stay away or our precious Zakuruishi-sempai might die!" I was almost shocked. Almost.

It figures they would be jealous.

I am better than them. I don't need family. I have the only friend I need. The only person who has truly like me not because of my money (family was RICH then they kinda well...YA GET THE REST!) But because of myself. And her name was-

A loud slap noise echoed through the room. A tall, short brown haired girl was standing near the girl who had just insulted me. The insulter's face was red with a hand mark. But soon the rest of her face turned red with embarrassment.

The brown haired girl walk toward me. She saw Zakuruishi in her seat.  
Suddenly her eye grew wide. It was as if she had seen a ghost. Suddenly she flipped over him and I and landed perfectly next to me.

"Zakuruishi, A pleasure to meet you in this lifetime. I am honored." She bowed.

I stared at her. Huh?! What?! What's soooo special about him? She looked at me. She was my best-friend. My only friend. She was Yume. I had to trust her.

I tilted my head. Is he special because...? OH! He must be special because he is a ... a... Yume was one. I wasn't... I was a special because i knew her secret.

Yume stared at me with her beautiful silver eyes. She leaned in close. Her mouth almost to my ear.

"He is a visiting Prince" She whispered so softly that i could barely hear.

Soon a letter came from the principal.

"Zakuruishi you are wanted at the office immediately."

In one swift motion Zakuruishi had jumped down the steps to the door.

Then he turned back and looked at Yume.

"I would like Yume to attend with me"

He look again but in this time he looked my way.  
"You too Mi-chan" He said it so calmly I almost didn't notice. But then of course my brain...  
"Of course Zacku-chan" I said in reply fast and wittily ...It sounded like we were a couple. Oh great. Just what I need rumors about me dating the new kid. Who may I add, was: Absolutely. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous. And my type...A Vampire Prince...Ha


End file.
